


Objection

by sleepy_ry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Bliss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Nesting, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Shiro can’t object to his partner, especially in the nest.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Objection

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over ‘Voltron’ nor am I profiting from this.

“You’re drowning. Do we need  _ another  _ blanket?” Shiro reaches for him, digging through the mess of pilfered clothing and comforters. “I’ll bring another or I can offer something else.”

Lance emerges from his pile with a lazy grin. Shiro’s nightshirt dangles off his shoulder, hair mussed, and cheeks bright red. Yeah, he was thinking a snack or water rather than Lance's  _ probably  _ dirty thoughts. 

He’s so damned eager, offering a lopsided grin and skin showcasing the previous night’s blue and purple bruising. Shiro huffs and takes his face between his hands. 

“I can’t object to you, Lance…”

“I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate every single bookmark/comment/kudos. 
> 
> Am brand new in the fandom and show and very nervous.


End file.
